comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Punch (Earth-7045)
Punch possesses a unique transformation ability that allows him to adopt a second robot mode—posing as a Decepticon named Counterpunch to spy on the 'Cons as a double agent. On the surface, Punch is a stoic individual that can take charge and keep others calm in a crisis. However, he is quite possibly the most unconventional person ever to join the Autobots. He is a paranoid investigator who, by his own admission, shamelessly goes through everyone's trash, has no license plates in car mode, and believes there was an ominous conspiracy inherent to everything. This, in addition to his responsibilities as a spy, and the things he's seen among the Decepticons, have made him a mess internally. Punch’s entire personality changes when he becomes Counterpunch—although still loyal to the Autobots, Counterpunch is a violent brute that even Decepticons prefer to avoid. Punch is armed with a twin mortar launcher. Counterpunch wields a photon cannon which fires a circuit-scrambling energy stream. All Autobots are given an energy damper that protects them from the gun's effects but generates pyrotechnics to keep Punch's cover. History to be added Powers & Abilities Punch= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Punch's T-cog has been upgraded with Triple-Changer technology, but instead of a second vehicle mode he has a second robot mode. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Master Detective' *'Expert Spy & Infiltrator' *'Computer Hacking' *'Expert Actor' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Out of worry, the Autobots fear for his mental state considering his double agent work. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *''Steelhaven'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Twin-barreled mortar cannon': wielded as Punch. *'Photon cannon': wielded by Counterpunch. Trivia *Punch's real personality is based on the Question from Justice League: Unlimited. *Has a rivalry with Nightbeat. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Harmonex (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Steelhaven crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Private Detectives Category:Spies Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Expert Detectives Category:Investigation Category:Espionage Category:Computer Hacking Category:Acting Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Punch/Counterpunch